During well operations cable is used to convey equipment into a wellbore. Often the cable transmits power downhole to downhole equipment and provides communication between downhole equipment and the surface. The cables are often sealed off in packoffs at a wellhead against downhole pressure.
The sealing capabilities of the cable, however, are reduced if the armor wire cables are not properly segregated from one another. For example, if the armor wire cables are allowed to be in contact a pathway can easily form that allows pressurized gas to travel up the cable.